Harry y Luna discuten el ciclo menstrual
by Anna Strife0211
Summary: CorregidaEs epoca de mes para Luna y después de una pregunta sobre calambres Harry descubre que obtuvo mas de lo que busco..autor original:echan16 y dedicado a Sakura Potter Rowling


**Tuve q hacerle un pequeño ajuste, pero de nuevo la pongo agradeciendo a los fans de Harry/Luna y al autor: e-chan16...de paso Sakura Potter-Rowling gracias por hacerme ver ese error**

**Disculpen...plop! xP**

**

* * *

**

**Harry y Luna discuten el ciclo menstrual**

Author: e-chan16

"Um…¿Estas bien, Luna? Estas muy callada y haces caras como que si algo te estuviera doliendo…"

"Por la mayor parte, me encuentro bien, pero tengo estos calambres y son horrendos…"

" ¿En serio? Eso es muy malo, creo. ¿Es tu brazo? Puedo estirartelo, si gustas. ¿O es tu pierna, es eso? Me han dado calambres después de volar por mucho tiempo…"

"No es mi brazo ni mi pierna Harry, pero de verdad aprecio la oferta. Es esa época del mes, en realidad."

"..."

"Ya sabes, Estoy menstruando."

"..."

"¡No te apenes! Le pasa a cualquier mujer en algún momento u otro-_ohh,_¿quieres que te explique como funciona?"

"Um—"

"Verás, cada mes mi útero se prepara para tener un bebé, y uno o dos de mis huevos adentro de él-"

"¿Tus _huevos?_"

"—crece y espera ser fertilizado por una esperma masculina--¿sabes que es una esperma masculina, cierto Harry?"

"Er, sí, Yo, uh, se lo que es—"

"Pero cuando los dos no se encuentran, ya sea por abstinencia o una esperma floja o—"

"…_¿Floja?"_

"—el uso de protección durante el coito--"

"..._¿Coito?_"

"¿No entiendes el significado?"

"Lo entiendo¡Lo entiendo!"

"¡Eso es esplendido Harry¡Me alegra verte tan comprometido en esta conversación! La mayoría de los chicos usualmente corren cuando digo 'esa época del mes'--Neville lo hizo cuando intente explicarle las cosas la semana pasada—"

"Bueno... Creo que capte el —er—mensaje de ello, Luna. Gracias por—um—iluminarme."

"¡No tienes por que agradecerlo, Harry! Puedes buscarme cuando tengas alguna preg—auuuu..."

"¿Luna estas bien, qué sucede?"

"_¿Qué sucede?_ ¡¿Acaso no te lo acabo de explicar, grandísimo idiota?! Tengo calambres y duelen como el demonio!"

"..."

"Oh, lo siento Harry, no era mi intención insultarte, es solo que me vuelvo un poco huraña en esta época del mes..."

"..."

"¿Harry? Luces bastante asustado..."

"Estoy bien ... ¿Tú necesitas... algo? Puedo llevarte con Madame Pomfrey, si quieres..."

"Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, pero creo que lo único que necesitare sería una botella de agua caliente—"

"Voy y te la traeré, de acuerdo?"

"—y un poco de chocolate, tal vez."

"¿Chocolate? Hmm... Oh, ya sé, Recuerdo que guarde una barra de Honeydukes de Pascua-"

"Ooh¿En serio¿De verdad la tienes?"

"Si, y si me das unos minutos, puedo ir a buscártela."

"¡Realmente me encantaría¡Muchas gracias Harry!"

"No hay de que, pero no es nada realmente, solo un poco de chocolate, creo que puedo encontrar algunas ranas de chocolate si rebusco en mi baúl..."

"…Sabes Harry, serías un gran esposo."

"...¿De verdad?"

"Claro que sí. Podría casarme contigo y tu podrías traerme botellas de agua caliente y chocolate, y yo podría cocinarte la cena, creo—No cocino mucho, Soy pésima, en realidad, pero si lo intentara apuesto que puedo hacer algo comestible, y luego haría...¿De seguro te estoy haciendo sentir incómodo verdad?"

"Un poco, pero no hay problema."

"No quieres casarte conmigo, supongo, pero no estoy sorprendida. La gente me llama extraña y no puedo cocinar y soy una terrible ama de casa, deberías ver mi habitación en casa, es un absoluto desastre—"

"Eso no me importa, Luna."

"¿Así que te casarías conmigo?"

"…"

"¿Qué estoy diciendo? Lo lamento, no es de mi incumbencia, creo—"

"No lo sé, realmente. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de _querer_ casarme en algún momento."

"Oh."

"Pero sabes … No me molestaría tenerte cerca."

"¿En serio?"

"Mientras no te vuelvas muy huraña— diste un poco de miedo hace un par de segundos antes, Pensé que me ibas a pegar—"

"No lo haré."

"…A menos que te traiga continuamente botellas de agua caliente y chocolate¿eso es todo?"

"Y tú, Harry. Me agrada tenerte cerca."

" Entonces esta arreglado. Ahora si me dejas, puedo ir a buscarte esa botella de agua y chocolate por tí."

"De acuerdo Harry."

"Volveré enseguida."

"...Oh… ¿y Harry?"

"¿Sí, Luna?"

"¿Esa barra de chocolate no tiene almendras, cierto? Es que no me gustan mucho las almendras—"

"No, no lo tiene."

"Que tal caramelo, No lo como muy a menudo ya que acostumbra a quedarse en mis molares y puede ser muy difícil el sacarlo--"

"Para nada."

"O anarcardos, Nunca confie mucho en ellos, son demasiado masticables¿no crees?"

"_Luna_..."

* * *

Dejen reviews pliz 


End file.
